


Control

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, No Beta, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Control

Steve was tied to a chair without any clothes. His hands and feet were bound, unable to break free. A large towel was placed under him to prevent him from being cut by the chair and absorbing liquid. Steve's pink hole had been opened and it was filled with lubricant. The black massager was squeezing his prostate. Some lubricant came out and wet the towel. His beautiful dick was completely hard, and the viscous prostate fluid flows down from the top, leaving transparent marks on the abdomen. But the cock ring pinched his pleasure mercilessly. Steve wanted to bring his legs together to ease the pleasure of nowhere to vent.  
But this was obviously impossible. His pleasure tonight was controlled by Bucky, and Bucky would decide if he can come.This was a sweet torture.Bucky poured lube on his right hand and slowly stroked Steve's cock. Gently and gently. From top to bottom. He did not forget the pair of swollen balls, which have become redder because they could not be released. Bucky's other hand stroked Steve's tender thigh, from the inner thigh to the sensitive perineum. Bucky won't forget how beautiful Steve cried when he bit there gently.  
“Bucky, please, let me come,sir”  
Steve couldn't stand it anymore. He twisted his body, trying to cater to Bucky's hand movements. But he failed, he fell back into the chair, crying because of the unattainable orgasm.  
“Sir, please, I will be a good boy.”  
But Bucky refused Steve's request. The torture did not stop. Steve obviously couldn't accept more. The serum makes him more sensitive. The fatal pleasure gradually gathered, and the climax was coming. “Please, let me come.”  
Steve asked, crying. He had become a mess now. Tears wet his long eyelashes, and his beautiful blue eyes stared helplessly at the black-haired man next to him. His face was red, and his lips opened slightly. Steve was like a sweet and juicy strawberry, tempting Bucky to pick and taste.  
“Come now.” Bucky said softly.Steve reached the climax crying.


End file.
